vignettes de Pearle
by benebu
Summary: Une série de vignettes mettant en scène Severus et Hermione. Les genres et situations sont variés. TRADUCTION des vignettes de Pearle.
1. Alfred qui ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Alfred Who ?

Publié dans : round 6.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione,Severus,Ron,Harry.

Défi : le problème avec Harry, sur grangersnape100

NdA : cette scène se passe dans la cuisine du 12 Grimmauld Place.

**Alfred qui ?**

« Harry est mort, et ils ne savent pas quoi faire du corps ? » résuma Ron. « Mais c'est stupide ! »

« C'est plutôt drôle. Enfin, j'ai trouvé, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Elle ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ami.

Rogue était stupéfait. « Potter est mort ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Potter ? Mais je croyais… ? »

« Nous parlions d'un film d'Alfred Hitchcock, Professeur, 'Mais qui a tué Harry ?' »

« Vous parliez d'un film ? » demanda t'il, perdant lentement le sourire.


	2. Une tournure différente

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : A slightly different slant

Publié dans : round 6

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Défi : Dents sur snape100

Personnages : Severus, Hermione

**Une tournure différente.**

« Miss Granger, que faites-vous dans la Forêt Interdite au milieu de la nuit ? Vous ne savez pas à quel point c'est dangereux ? Retournez au château, petite imbécile. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des vampires en ce moment. »

« Des vampires ? »

Rogue fit un pas vers elle. « On a trouvé plusieurs créatures vidées de leur sang. Pour ce que vous en savez, je pourrais être un vampire. »

Avec une force surnaturelle, Hermione le plaqua contre un arbre, les crocs scintillant sous le clair de lune.

« Je ne crois pas, Severus. Si tu étais un vampire, je le saurais. »


	3. le temps est trop long

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : You're always gone too long.

Nombre de mots : 100

Défi : absence sur hp100

Personnages : Severus, Hermione.

NdA : Severus et Hermione se retrouvent

**Le temps est trop long quand tu n'es pas là**

« Je n'aime pas les bains moussants. »

« Moi, si. »

D'un mouvement de la main, elle écrivit 'vive Serpentard' en bulles vert et argent au dessus de la baignoire.

« C'est une variante du Sortilège d'écriture dans l'air. Au lieu d'utiliser la fumée ou les nuages, j'ai utilisé les bulles. Je peux ensorceler tout ce que je veux, » dit-elle sans vantardise.

« C'est vrai, tu peux. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Je sais. »

Il passa le reste de la soiré et une partie de la nuit à lui montrer combien elle lui avait manqué, et à quel point elle l'avait ensorcelé.


	4. Renaissance

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : rebirth

Publié dans : round 3

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K+

Défi : printemps, sur hp100

Personnages : Severus, Hermione

**Renaissance**

Cherchant à maîtriser ses larmes, Hermione appuya son front contre la vitre gelée. Il fallait qu'elle reprenne le dessus. Il serait en colère s'il la trouvait de nouveau en train de pleurer. Elle devait être forte, pour l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Le bébé naîtrait en mars. Le moment du réveil de la nature, une saison de renouveau.

Le fantôme de Severus Rogue traversa le mur de briques. « Viens, mon amour. Tu dois te reposer. »

Elle suivit l'esprit sans un mot.

Severus était mort en héros pendant la bataille finale, en recevant un sort destiné à sa femme et son futur enfant.


	5. Le miroir du Risèd

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : The Mirror of Erised

Publié dans : round 2.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus

Défi : Pendant que tu dormais, sur grangersnape100

**Le Miroir du Risèd**

Il se réveilla seul dans leur lit. « Hermione ? » Un bruit dans le salon lui indiqua où elle était.

« Severus, je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Elle désigna la porte ouverte. « J'ai désarmé les barrières magiques. »

« Et ? »

« J'ai trouvé le miroir. »

Il secoua la tête. Elle allait le quitter maintenant. Elle était son plus cher désir, mais il ne pouvait pas être le sien. « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Nous. » Son sourire lui rendit espoir. « Avec nos enfants. »

Severus ne savait que dire.

Elle l'attira vers la chambre. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas besoin de mots.


	6. Au suivant

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Next !

Publié dans : round 7.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus, Albus, Flitwick, les Professeurs.

Défi : Crossover, sur hp100

NdA : cette scène se passe pendant une réunion des Professeurs.

**Au suivant !**

« Le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que j'ai engagé cette année est meilleur que tous ceux qui l'ont précédé. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par sa taille, c'est un être extrêmement puissant. »

Severus fulminait : il n'aurait toujours pas le poste. Hermione lui prit la main, compatissante.

« Et où est-il, ce type formidable ? »

La porte s'ouvrit, et une petite… créature verte entra dans la pièce. « Désolé. En retard je suis. »

« Yoda ? C'est toi le nouveau Professeur ? » Flitwick sauta de sa chaise et se précipita pour embrasser son cousin éloigné, du côté de sa mère.


	7. Le paradis des uns est l'enfer

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : One man's Heaven is another Man's Hell.

Nombre de mots : 100

Publié dans : round 8.

Défi : poison sur slytherin100

Personnages : Hermione/Severus, Lucius.

**Le paradis des uns est l'enfer des autres.**

« Severus ? » Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Sa respiration devenait difficile. « Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans… »

Il la serra contre lui. Le gobelet lui tomba des mains quand le poison agit. Que Potter brûle en enfer pour l'éternité. Avec Albus, pour faire bonne mesure. Il laissa son corps glisser au sol en entendant des pas dans le couloir.

« Severus, tu étais supposé préparer la sang-de-bourbe pour l'arrivée de Notre Seigneur. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Elle a pris du poison, apparemment. Je suis sûr que tu pourra trouver une autre attraction, Lucius. »

Il espérait seulement qu'elle était dans un monde meilleur.


	8. Départ de la fête de fin d'année ou Surp

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Leaving the leaving Feast or Surprise !

Publié dans : round 8.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus, Ron, Harry.

Défi : Vacances d'été, sur hp100

NdA : cette scène se passe pendant la fête de fin d'année, septième année du Trio.

**Départ de la fête de fin d'année **_ou_** Surprise !**

« Plus d'examens. Plus de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Plus d'imbécile graisseux, » énuméra Ron, ravi. « Harry vient au Terrier jusqu'à notre rentrée à l'Académie des Aurors. Tu veux venir aussi ? »

« Désolée, Ron, mais je pars en Italie ce soir pour travailler sur un projet personnel. »

Harry lui lança un regard soupçonneux. « Ton Apprentissage avec McGonagall ne commence qu'en août… »

Une ombre tomba sur Hermione.

« Prête, mon amour ? » Severus lui tendit la main.

« Prête. » Hermione sourit aux garçons. « Je vous écris dès que j'ai une minute, promis. »

Ron était blanc comme un linge en les voyant s'éloigner main dans la main. « Harry ? »


	9. Conséquences

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Pearle me charge de vous remercier pour vos reviews. Je cite _'que vous aimiez ou non, je suis ravie de provoquer chez vous ces émotions'_

Titre original : consequences

Publié dans : round 6.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus ?

Défi : Fluide, sur hp100

**Conséquences**

L'homme aux cheveux sombres se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, sous le regard d'Hermione.

« Accio whisky. » Severus but une longue gorgée à même la bouteille.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi ? Tu t'inquiètes ? »

Elle n'arrivait pas a le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. »

« Bien sûr que si. » Il était extrêmement las.

« Il ne signifie rien pour moi. »

« Rentre chez toi, Hermione. Ton mari doit être en train de te chercher. »

« Severus… »

« Rentre chez toi. Préviens-moi quand tu auras pris une décision. » Lui non plus ne la regardait pas. Il trouverait l'oubli dans le liquide ambré.


	10. A la réflexion

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : on second thought…

Publié dans : round 5.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus, Salazar Serpentard.

Défi : les 4 fantastiques (les fondateurs de l'école), sur hp100

**A la réflexion…**

« Une fille de Moldus. Comment as-tu pu, Rogue ? » Salazar Serpentard se matérialisa dans un fauteuil en face de Severus. « Tu es le Directeur de Serpentard, quand même ! »

« Attention, tu parles de ma fiancée, Salazar. »

Quelqu'un à la porte. Salazar disparut.

« Oh, tu es là. J'ai eu une journée horrible. Tu prends un bain avec moi ? » Elle retira a robe d'enseignante. Elle était nue dessous.

« Tu étais nue pendant tes cours ? »

« Oui ; un sortilège qui a mal tourné. Je remplis la baignoire. »

Le fantôme de Serpentard réapparut. « Bon… elle n'est pas si mal… pour une Gryffondor. »


	11. Je voudrais

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : needs

Publié dans : round 2.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus.

Défi : prompt, sur hp100

**Je voudrais…**

« Professeur ? »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Granger ? »

« Euh… voilà, je voudrais… Euh… »

Granger ? Tous les ans, en fin d'année, quelqu'un venait lui déclarer sa flamme. Comme elle restait muette, Severus l'encouragea : « Laissez-moi vous aider, vous voulez… » Il se pencha vers elle et l'attira dans un baiser passionné.

Hermione reprit sa respiration. « En fait, je voulais vous demander de m'écrire une lettre de recommandation. »

« Vous n'êtes pas venu m'avouer que vous m'aimiez en secret ? » demanda t'il, confus.

« Euh, non. Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit. »

Avec un grand sourire, ce fut Hermione qui l'embrassa cette fois.


	12. Départ

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle. Les originaux sont publiés entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Leaving

Publié dans : round 1.

Nombre de mots : 100

Rating : K

Personnages : Hermione/Severus,

Défi : en retard, sur hp100

**Départ**

Severus balaya du regard la chambre vide, sa note à la main. Elle l'avait pris au mot.

Il se mit à courir vers Pré-Au-Lard, déterminé à arriver avant que le train ne parte. Et elle avec. Il dévala la colline, ses robes volant au vent, au risque de se rompre le cou.

Le train siffla. Il ne l'avait manqué que de quelques minutes.

Reprenant son souffle, il le regarda s'éloigner. Malgré son cœur brisé, il entendit cette voix près de lui.

« Tu es venu. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose. » Hermione sourit. Peut-être qu'il tenait à elle, après tout.


	13. dix centimètres, Miss Granger

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Two inches, Miss Granger

Publié dans : round 5

Défi : la nouvelle personnalité de Rogue, sur snape100

Personnages : Severus, Hermione.

**Dix centimètres, Miss Granger**

Il n'avait pris cette potion que parce qu'il avait mal au dos, mais l'impression de tranquillité totale qu'il ressentait était un bonus ajouté.

_Cette pièce aurait vraiment besoin d'un coup de peinture et de quelques fenêtres supplémentaires_, se dit-il distraitement.

Il fit un vague signe de la main à sa classe. « Les instructions sont au tableau. »

« Mais Professeur, la potion contre l'acné est au programme de première année. »

« C'est vrai. Vous me rendrez dix centimètres de parchemin expliquant pourquoi il est bon de connaître cette potion. »

« Dix centimètres ? »

« J'ai autre chose à faire que de corriger des copies, vous savez… »


	14. Une autre sorte de devoirs

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : homework of different nature.

Publié dans : round 1

Défi : écriture, sur grangersnape100

**Une autre sorte de devoirs.**

Severus était si concentré sur ce qu'il écrivait qu'il ne l'entendit pas entrer dans la pièce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il sursauta quand elle passa les bras autour de lui.

« Viens te coucher, Severus, tu pourras finir de corriger tes copies demain, » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Puis elle vit le parchemin.

Il avait posé le bras sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire, mais la fin d'une phrase lui sauta aux yeux.

_…cris de plaisir résonnèrent dans la chambre quand il lui mordilla le sein._

« Hermione… »

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'écrire, au juste ? »


	15. Le jour peut faire toute la différence

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : what a difference a day makes.

Publié dans : round 1

Défi : Saint-Valentin, sur grangersnape100. Initialement écrit pour le défi 'tu es incroyable' sur WIKTT.

**Le jour peut faire toute la différence.**

La Saint-Valentin. Il détestait ce jour-là.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain.

Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce, agitant une carte vers lui.« Elle est de vous ? »

« Et si je vous disais oui ? »

« Elle est signée 'votre admirateur secret'. Est-ce que c'est vous ? »

« Vous n'étiez pas supposée deviner. Quoi ? vous êtes surprise que je sois humain après tout ? Que la chauve-souris ait un cœur ? » Son ton était amer.

« On a du mal à se faire une idée avec tout ce noir. » Elle contourna le bureau pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Severus sourit et la regarda, émerveillé. « Hermione, tu es incroyable ! »


	16. Collé à toi

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle. Version originale disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : stuck on you

Publié dans : round 4

Personnages : Severus, Hermione, Pattenrond.

Défi : Pattenrond sur grangersnape100

**Collé à toi**

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne semblent s'accrocher qu'à mes vêtements ? » Severus passa sa baguette sur sa cape, utilisant un Sortilège pour se débarrasser des poils orange. « J'ai même vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas un Sortilège qui les attirait vers mes vêtements, mais je n'ai rien trouvé du tout. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas ce problème. »

Pattenrond se retourna, ignorant le sorcier en colère. On savait bien que les Fléreurs étaient intelligents et très bon juges des caractères, mais leur capacité à magnétiser leur fourrure était moins connue.

Pattenrond voulait seulement que Severus pense à lui souvent… très souvent.


	17. Fluides corporels

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : bodily fluids

Publié dans : round 6

Défi : Fluide sur hp100

**Fluides Corporels.**

Après avoir essayé toutes les potions et tous les sortilèges, Hermione n'était toujours pas enceinte. Elle décida de s'adresser à une clinique moldue.

« Hermione, je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas faire _ça_ dans un gobelet. Ne me le demande pas s'il te plaît. » Il tressaillit en y pensant.

« Ils utilisent une aiguille, pas un gobelet. »

« Personne ne prélèvera mes fluides corporels avec une aiguille ! »

« Severus, c'est juste une prise de sang. Ils ont besoin d'une analyse. »

Le soulagement de son mari ne dura que jusqu'à sa phrase suivante.

« Ils n'auront pas besoin d'échantillon de sperme avant la semaine prochaine. »


	18. Amour à sens unique

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Unrequited Love.

Publié dans : round 6

Défi : la première phrase doit être : _« J'ai trouvé le grand amour, » soupira Crabbe_, sur slytherin100.

**Amour à sens unique.**

« J'ai trouvé le grand amour, » soupira Crabbe.

« Hein ? Qui ? » souffla Drago. Ils étaient encore à un de ces bals du Ministère.

Crabbe dévorait du regard Rogue qui dansait avec Hermione. « Il ne sait pas ce que je ressens. »

« Rogue ? Est-ce que tu as perdu la tête ! » Il avait déjà assez de mal à se remettre de l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Granger après la guerre, mais Crabbe et Rogue ? _Que quelqu'un m'Amnésie, tout de suite._

« Un problème, Drago ? »

Hermione et le Professeur Rogue. « Non. Tout va bien. »

Rogue et Crabbe. Drago frissonna. Finalement, Rogue aurait pu trouver pire que Granger.

---

_Cette vignette a été illustrée par Melanie (usagistu) sur deviantart, à l'adresse suivante : www . deviantart . com / deviation / 19384720 / (supprimez les espaces, ça devrait marcher)_


	19. L'amour c'est de ne plus jamais avoir à

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Love Is Never Having To Use A Buttonhook Again

Publié dans : round 12

Défi : boutons, sur grangersnape100

**L'amour, c'est de ne plus jamais avoir à ouvrir un bouton.**

« Tu m'as acheté de nouvelles robes ? »

Hermione les sortit de la boite et les lui montra. « Regarde, elles sont exactement comme celles que tu as. »

« Tu n'aimes pas mes robes ? »

« Je n'ai rien contre elles. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu m'achètes celles-ci ? »

« Tu te souviens de l'autre nuit ? On s'embrassait, puis tu as commencé à déboutonner tes robes. Avec tous ces boutons, il t'a fallu un quart d'heure de plus que moi pour te déshabiller. Après ça, bonjour la spontanéité ! »

Hermione ouvrit les robes dans un bruit de tissu déchiré.

« Je n'ai qu'un mot à te dire, Severus : velcro. »


	20. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'el

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Things are not always what they seem

Publié dans : round 1

Défi : cassé sur grangersnape100

**Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles paraissent.**

« Elle est cassée ? » demanda Hermione en regardant la chose molle.

« Oui, à force de pencher elle a fini par céder. »

« On pourrait essayer une attelle. » Elle tapota l'objet flasque.

Severus écarta sa main. « Arrête, ça n'aidera pas. »

« C'est plus tordu que cassé. Essaie de la redresser. »

« Non, ça ne marche pas. Je crois que la seule chose à faire est de transplanter. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux « Tu peux faire ça ? Ça marcherait ? »

Severus secoua la tête. Son plus beau spécimen d'orchidée, brisé en deux. Même s'il la rempotait, elle ne serait jamais prête pour l'exposition florale de Pré-Au-Lard, le lendemain.

_o o o _

_ben oui, une orchidée. A quoi vous pensiez ?_

_Tant que vous êtes là, je voulais signaler que la vignette #18, 'amour à sens unique' avait été illustrée par Melanie (usagistu) sur deviantart, à l'adresse suivante : www . deviantart . com / deviation / 19384720 / (supprimez les espaces, ça devrait marcher)_


	21. Le problème avec Harry

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : the trouble with Harry.

Publié dans : round 6.

Défi : le problème avec Harry sur grangersnape100

**Le problème avec Harry.**

La porte claqua violemment contre le mur.

Severus quitta ses copies des yeux pour regarder la femme en colère qui venait d'entrer. « Des problèmes à la réunion d'anciens élèves ? » demanda t'il, même s'il connaissait d'avance la réponse.

_« Oh, Harry, tu es merveilleux ! Harry, je t'aime ! Harry, fais-moi un enfant !_ La dernière, c'était Colin Creevey, bordel ! »

« Je vois, des problèmes avec Harry, » insinua t'il.

« L'espèce de troll, de Cracmol lobotomisé ! Tout était sous contrôle avant qu'il n'arrive. L'envie me démange de lui coller un mauvais sort qu'il n'oubliera pas. »

Il savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas sa femme que pour son intelligence.

ooooooooo

_Merci à zazaone pour son aide sur celui-là. 'Cracmol lobotomisé', c'est d'elle. Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais trouvé en un million d'années. benebu_


	22. Emprisonnant les sens

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Ensnaring the senses

Publié dans : round 7

Défi : endormi sur le canapé, sur grangersnape100.

**Emprisonnant les sens.**

Severus soupira. Elle s'était encore endormie sur le canapé. Il avait peur qu'elle n'essaie d'en faire trop. Hermione était l'apprentie de Minerva. En plus des cours qu'elle suivait par correspondance, elle enseignait la Métamorphose aux première et deuxième année.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, elle avait vraiment besoin de dormir. En quelques mouvements de baguette, le canapé se transforma en lit king size aux draps de satin vert. Un autre coup de baguette et son épais édredon vint se poser sur la sorcière qui dormait.

Severus se glissa contre elle.

« Pas si mal pour des gesticulations inutiles, » marmonna t'elle.


	23. Pour 100 mornilles, j'achète un Oubliett

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : I'll take Obliviate for one hundred.

Publié dans : round 7

Défi : le secret de Blaise, sur slytherin100

**Pour cent mornilles, j'achète un 'Oubliette'**

Blaise s'assit, tremblant. Le Directeur de Serpentard. Un sang-pur. La rumeur disait que Rogue était un traître, et ça le confirmait. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'on lui avait dit sur Vous-Savez-Qui et ses disciples. Il ne savait pas quoi croire.

Et puis il avait surpris Granger et le Professeur Rogue dans cette position compromettante. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'essayer de se glisser dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque ? Et comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu faire _ça_ contre les étagères ?

« Mr Zabini, je crois que vous et moi avons à parler, » annonça une voix tranquille à sa gauche.

------

_le titre original faisait allusion à Jeopardy. Que ceux qui se souviennent de ce jeu lèvent la main…_


	24. Comment faire l'amour à votre sorcière

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : How to make love to your witch

Publié dans : round 2

Défi : Je n'avais pas besoin de conseils, (#64) sur snape100.

**Comment Faire L'Amour A Votre Sorcière**

_Comment Faire L'Amour A Votre Sorcière_

_Les préliminaires commencent dans l'esprit. Dites-lui que vous l'aimez. Dites-lui que vous la trouvez belle. Etablissez un climat de séduction. Les fleurs et les sonnets sont toujours les bienvenus. Apprenez à masser chaque partie de son corps, elle vous remerciera plus tard._

Severus jeta le magazine sur son bureau. « Quel ramassis de sornettes ! »

Hermione passa la tête à la porte. « Un problème ? »

Severus la plaqua contre le mur, une main enserrant délicatement son sein. Leur baiser fut sensuel, érotique.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un magazine lui dise comment faire l'amour à sa femme, merci.


	25. C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : love makes the world go round.

Publié dans : round 5

Défi : drôle de couples, sur granger100.

_Lied ? Tu es toujours là ? C'est une spéciale dédicace pour toi._

**C'est l'amour qui fait tourner le monde.**

Ils ne s'étaient pas rapprochés l'un de l'autre avant sa troisième année à Poudlard. Il avait fait de son mieux pour la sauver de l'horrible Pettigrow. Pendant sa septième année, il lui avait carrément sauvé la vie. Pas étonnant qu'elle l'aime. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le demi-Fléreur ronronna quand Hermione le gratta derrière l'oreille. « Je me moque que Severus n'aime pas que tu perdes tes poils sur ses robes noires. Le chien est peut-être le meilleur ami de l'homme, mais le meilleur ami de la sorcière est son chat, et personne ne devrait jamais essayer de les séparer ! »


	26. Joyeux anniversaire, Severus

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Happy birthday, Severus.

Publié dans : round 9

Défi : dessert, sur slytherin100

**Joyeux anniversaire, Severus.**

« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer ton dessert favori pour ce soir. »

« Merci, Albus. » Comment expliquer qu'il ne comptait faire la fête ce soir qu'avec Hermione ?

« J'imagine que Miss Granger se joindra à nous ? »

« En fait, puisque j'avais ma soirée, nous avions décidé de dîner dans mes quartiers. »

« Je vois. Je veillerai à ce qu'on serve le Crumble à la Rhubarbe ce midi, alors. Je ne voudrais pas que tu rates ton dessert préféré. »

Severus eut un sourire entendu en pensant qu'il aurait quand même son dessert préféré ce soir – une Hermione recouverte de chocolat.


	27. Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Do as I say, not as I do.

Publié dans : round 10

Défi : embrassant un Gryffondor, sur slytherin100.

**Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais.**

Il avala la moitié de son whisky en une gorgée.

« Des problèmes ? »

« En quelque sorte. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Il se retourna vers Hermione. « J'ai surpris ton ami Weasley et… » Il frissonna rien qu'en y repensant.

« Ron flirtait avec quelqu'un ? Qui ? »

Il finit son verre. « Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais. »

« Essaie pour voir. »

Severus la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Drago Malefoy. »

« Ron embrassait Malefoy ? »

« Non, Drago pelotait Weasley ! Drago embrassait un Gryffondor ! » Severus secoua la tête. « Je ne parviens toujours pas à y croire. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre – il devait geler en enfer.


	28. Amour à sens unique ou amour partagé

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Unrequited love ?

Défi : Saint-Valentin sur grangersnape100.

Publié dans : round 12.

**Amour à sens unique ?**

Un hibou déposa plusieurs enveloppes en forme de cœur sur son assiette. Reconnaissant l'écriture, Hermione secoua la tête, et les désintégra discrètement.

« Des problèmes, Professeur Granger ? » Severus détestait la Saint-Valentin plus que tout, mais il ne refuserait pas de trouver un peu de plaisir au malheur des autres.

« Ron ne comprend pas que non c'est non. Je lui répète sans cesse qu'il ne m'intéresse pas de cette façon, mais il s'obstine. »

Severus la regarda dans les yeux. « Je vois. Et est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui vous vous intéressez de cette façon ? »

Hermione soutint son regard en souriant. « Peut-être… »

&&&&&&&&

Titre original : Requited Love

Défi : cœur sur hp100 et Saint-Valentin sur grangersnape100

Publié dans : round 12

…**Ou amour partagé ?**

Elle ne s'intéressait pas à l'autre idiot. Mais elle n'avait pas dit que…

« Et daigneriez-vous me faire connaître le nom du rival de Mr Weasley ? »

« Ron n'a plus d'importance depuis ma sixième année. Il n'a ni l'intelligence, ni l'esprit, ni l'immense courage du sorcier qui me plaît. » Le regard d'Hermione se fit plus doux. « Et puis, je préfère les cheveux noirs aux roux. »

Il fit un geste vers les restes de papiers dans son assiette. « Je ne fais pas dans les petits cœurs. »

« Il n'y a qu'un cœur qui m'intéresse. »

Severus sourit. « Peut-être que nous devrions en discuter… en privé. »


	29. Une réalisation soudaine

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, et la vignette de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : A Sudden Awareness.

Défi : Etudes moldues, sur snape100.

Publié dans : round 11.

**Une réalisation soudaine.**

Hermione écoutait la respiration régulière du sorcier qui dormait à ses côtés. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Maître de Potions si austère et réservé se révèlerait être un amant si fabuleux ?

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu nu, elle comprenait pourquoi il portait des robes si larges.

Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire avec cette bouche.

Et cette voix.

Et ces mains.

Et ce nez.

Ça, c'était de la magie.

Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'en revenant enseigner à Poudlard elle deviendrait l'amante de Snape. Si elle l'avait su, elle aurait accepté ce poste de Professeur d'études moldues des années plus tôt.


	30. Une question de point de vue

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : A Matter of Perspective

Publié dans : round 3

Défi : kilos (enfin, pound) sur hp100

**Une question de point de vue.**

Hermione regarda son reflet dans le miroir, se tournant d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Ça ne se voyait pas encore vraiment, mais elle avait pris trois kilos et demie. Elle n'était enceinte que de deux mois. De quoi est-ce qu'elle aurait l'air en septembre ?

Severus soupira. En silence, il vint se placer derrière elle et posa doucement les mains sur son ventre, croisant son regard dans le miroir. L'émotion rendait sa voix un peu rauque. « Je crois que tu n'as jamais été plus belle. »

« Attends un peu que je sois énorme. Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire. Des jumeaux ! »


	31. Illusion de grandeur

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Delusions of Grandeur

Publié dans : round 5

Défi : Minerva voudrait parler…

**Illusion de grandeur.**

Le couple improbable discutait tranquillement en retournant vers les cachots.

La voix de Minerva s'éleva dans le couloir silencieux. « Attendez ! Je voudrais dire un mot… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Minerva, j'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on mette en doute mes motivations ! Comme je l'ai dit à Albus, mes intentions sont parfaitement honorables, et je tiens vraiment à Hermione. » Severus fusillait du regard sa collègue et amie.

« C'est formidable, Severus, mais si ça ne te fais rien, j'aimerais dire un mot à mon apprentie. Hermione, vous pouvez m'accorder un instant ? J'ai une question pour vous au sujet des devoirs des troisième année. »

* * *

_Ce drabble a été illustré par Melanie (usagistu) à l'adresse suivante :_

_www . deviantart . com / deviation / 18712842 / (supprimez les espaces, ça devrait fonctionner…)_


	32. L'erreur est humaine

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle.

Titre original : To Err Is Human.

Publié dans : round 11

Défi : Doloris, sur deatheaters100

**L'erreur est humaine**

Hermione le regarda passer une main tremblante sur son visage, le corps toujours sous le coup du Doloris qu'il avait reçu.

« Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? Plus de thé ? Une potion analgésique ? » Hermione essayait de regonfler ses oreillers, attendant sa réponse.

« Tu veux bien arrêter ! Tout ce remue-ménage me tape sur les nerfs. Assieds-toi. » Severus fusilla la sorcière du regard.

« Je suis désolée. C'est seulement que je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est toi qui a été touché. Je visais Malefoy. »

« C'est ce que tu dis. »


	33. Ce n'est jamais drôle de faire des compr

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle.

Titre original : Compromising is never fun.

Publié dans : round 3.

Défi : compromis sur grangersnape100

**Ce n'est jamais drôle de faire des compromis.**

« Je ne pense pas que tu y aies suffisamment réfléchi. »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment à ce point ? » Harry regardait Hermione dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

« Oui, et si vous êtes mes amis, vous accepterez ma décision. Mes élèves m'attendent, nous en discuterons plus tard. »

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner.

Harry soupira. « Ils seront probablement heureux ensemble… »

« Mais c'est Snape ! » geignit Ron.

« J'imagine que s'il a pu supporter Voldemort, il pourra supporter Hermione, » dit Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Une voix de velours derrière lui commenta, « En fait, Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien moins exigeant que ma fiancée. »


	34. Quand estce qu'un costume n'est pas un

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : When Is A Costume Not A Costume ?

Publié dans : round 4

Défi : envoyez les clowns, sur hp100

**Quand est-ce qu'un costume n'est pas un costume ?**

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? »

Severus leva les yeux de sa pile de copies.

« Je refuse de me déguiser. »

Hermione sourit, moqueuse. « Tu n'en aurais pas besoin. »

Deux garçonnets entrèrent dans le bureau. « Maman, il tire sur ma cape ! »

Le Maître de Potions mit fin au chahut. « Alexander, Kyle, arrêtez ça immédiatement. » Les jumeaux avaient été insupportables depuis qu'Hermione leur avait expliqué Halloween et les déguisements. Ils allaient chez ses parents pour faire du porte-à-porte.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alexander est habillé en Weasley ? »

Hermione fusilla son mari du regard. « En Weasley ? Il est déguisé en clown, Severus. »

&&&&&&&

ce drabble a été illustré par Melanie (usagistu) sur deviantart, à l'adresse suivante :

www . deviantart . com / deviation / 24610087 / (supprimez les espaces, ça devrait fonctionner.)


	35. Severus s'expose

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, les vignettes de Pearle, disponibles entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Severus exposes himself.

Publié dans : round 1

Défi : exposé sur grangersnape100

**Severus s'expose.**

« Allez, c'est pour la bonne cause ! » insista Hermione.

Severus croisa les bras, et serra de plus belle la photo qu'il avait dans la main. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'exposer au ridicule. »

« Tous tes collègues ont accepté de participer. Ça se fête, ça fait onze siècles que Poudlard est un établissement d'excellence dans son domaine ! »

« D'excellence ? » Severus ricana.

« S'il te plaît… »

Il pouvait rarement lui refuser quoi que ce soit. A regret, il lui céda la photo.

La nouvelle édition commémorative de _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ comportait maintenant des photos de bébé des professeurs.

Severus ne s'était jamais senti si exposé.


	36. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Looks Can Be Deceiving.

Publié dans : round 12.

Défi : loyauté sur deatheaters100.

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.**

« Hermione, il a trahi l'Ordre. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. »

« Il a tué Dumbledore ! » Ron leva les mains au ciel. « Harry, explique lui, toi. »

« Je ne sais pas, Ron. Elle a peut-être raison. »

« Hein ? Est-ce que vous avez perdu la tête tous les deux ? »

« Calme-toi et écoute, tu changeras peut-être d'avis. »

« Tu ne dis pas ça seulement pour que je me taise, Harry ? » Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient follement.

« Je déteste toujours ce salaud, mais après avoir discuté avec Remus… » Harry haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que tu peux lui faire passer un message ? »

Ron écarquilla les yeux. « Tu sais où est Snape ? »


	37. Quand la fiction imite la vie

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : when fiction imitates real life.

Publié dans : round 1.

Défi : tard, sur hp100. Incroyable, sur WIKTT.

**Quand la fiction imite la vie.**

Les ombres portées donnaient une idée de l'heure tardive. Severus s'appuya dans l'encadrement de la porte pour regarder Hermione.

« 97, 98, 99. Zut ! Il m'en faut 100. » Hermione se mordillait la lèvre, perdue dans ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda t'il.

« C'est l'un de ces défis d'écriture. J'essaie d'écrire un texte de cent mots, et le dernier mot de la dernière ligne doit finir par 'in'. »

« Et ? »

« Et je suis à 99. Toutes les idées que j'ai font plus d'un mot. »

« Viens te coucher, chérie, il est tard. »

« J'aimerais finir avant. »

« Voyons voir. Essaie… 'fin'. »

« Severus, tu es incroyable ! »


	38. La réalité n'est qu'une illusion

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle, disponible entre autres sur ashwinder.

Titre original : Reality is Only an Illusion.

Publié dans : round 14.

Défi : Problèmes de Portoloin, sur hp100

**La réalité n'est qu'une illusion**

C'était son anniversaire. Personne ne devrait être seul pour son anniversaire.

Il fut surpris par un hibou cognant à la fenêtre.

Qui diable peut bien m'écrire ? 

Il aurait dû se méfier. Détachant la lettre, Severus sentit la traction dans son nombril.

Il se tenait dans… une chambre.

Il eut à peine le temps de regarder autour de lui avant de voir Hermione étendue sur le lit, enveloppée d'un ruban d'argent… et rien d'autre.

« Granger ? »

« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus. »

« Dites-moi que vous n'êtes pas un mirage dû à trop de Doloris. »

« Je suis tout à fait réelle. »

Severus sourit. Réelle ou non…


	39. Récréation sur Demande

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : Rooms gone wild

Défi : les plumes en délire, sur hp100.

Publié dans : round 1

Note de l'auteur : retourneur de temps et septième année : Hermione a dix-neuf ans dans cette vignette.

**Récréation sur Demande.**

A deux jours des ASPICs, Hermione avait besoin d'une pause autant que d'un endroit où étudier au calme. Elle se retrouva devant la Salle sur Demande.

Ce qu'elle y trouva la choqua.

Severus Snape. Nu. Pieds et poings attachés aux montants d'un lit immense.

« Hermione, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Euh… j'avais besoin d'un endroit pour étudier. »

« Pour étudier quoi ? Le sado-masochisme ? Détache-moi, la Salle doit probablement fonctionner de travers. »

Elle retira ses robes en souriant. « Je ne sais pas, Severus. Une petite pause ne me ferait probablement pas de mal. »

« Hermione ? »

Le matelas se creusa sous son poids.

« Hermione ! »


	40. Vacances en Enfer

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : A Vacation in Hell.

Défi : Severus hors de son environnement familier, sur grangersnape100.

Publié dans : round 4.

**Vacances en Enfer**

Severus fusilla des yeux les flamants roses en plastique. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, ils ne seraient plus qu'une flaque informe maintenant.

« Voilà. Une Caresse Intime pour la dame, et un Sex on the Beach pour vous, Monsieur. Il vous faudra autre chose ? » Le grand sourire du serveur faiblit un peu quand il regarda le Maître de Potions.

« Merci, ça ira. » Hermione regarda autour d'elle, ravie. « C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique, non ? »

Severus sirotait son cocktail dans sa noix de coco en plastique. Il n'était pas fait pour les vacances au Club Med.

Il soupira, désenchanté. Ses cachots lui manquaient.

&&&&&

_'Caresse Intime' est un nom de cocktail que j'ai inventé pour 'Trop fort le Mangemort'. Il me plaît, alors je le ressors. benebu_


	41. Qu'y a t'il dans un prénom ?

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : What's in a Name ?

Défi : les parents d'Hermione, sur hermione100.

Publié dans : round 4.

Note de l'auteur : Paulina et Emilia sont d'autres personnages du 'Conte d'hiver'.

**Qu'y a-t'il dans un prénom ?**

Hermione haussa les épaules. « C'est grec. Hermione veut dire 'éloquence'. Ma mère adore Shakespeare. Mon père lui a fait sa demande pendant une représentation du 'Conte d'hiver'. »

« Paulina ou Emilia auraient été moins… bizarre. Ou alors, ils auraient pu choisir Hermione comme deuxième prénom. Jane Hermione Granger aurait été mieux que Hermione Jane Granger. »

Hermione le regarda sans cacher son incrédulité. « Et c'est un homme que ses parents on appelé Severus Septimius Sulpicius Snape VI qui me dit ça ? »

« C'est une tradition familiale, » répondit-il tranquillement, décidant que le moment était mal choisi pour parler du prénom de leur premier enfant.


	42. Des résolutions et de ce qui en découle

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : Resolutions and Consequences

Publié dans : round 2

Réponse au défi : moi, moi, et remoi (me, myself and I) sur hp100.

**Des résolutions et de ce qui en découle**

_Je sais bien, j'avais pris cette résolution,. Mais qui saura que je ne l'ai pas tenue ? Je ne compte pas m'en vanter. Imaginez un peu, penser que je pourrais être sympathique envers quelqu'un. Penser qu'Hermione pourrait s'intéresser à moi simplement parce qu'elle m'a souri._

_A quoi est-ce que je pouvais bien penser ?_

_C'est la dernière fois que je mélange la vodka et le whisky pur feu. Enfin, j'ai réussi à rentrer en un seul morceau._

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'entends l'eau couler dans la salle de bains ?_

_Oh. Oh. Elle est encore mieux sans ses robes._

_Je devrais m'écouter plus souvent._


	43. Le changement a du bon

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle._

Titre original : Change is Good

Réponse au défi : la nouvelle personnalité de Snape, sur snape100.

Publié dans : round 5

**Le changement a du bon**

La classe était muette, dévisageant l'homme qui buvait une gorgée de sa flasque.

Le professeur Severus Snape, en jean noir et chemise, se tenait là, pieds posés sur son bureau.

« Professeur ? Tout va bien ? »

« Evidemment. Voldemort est mort, et tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. » Severus posa les yeux sur Hermione.

« Professeur ? »

Il se leva d'un coup, et vint se placer devant elle. « Grands dieux, vous êtes sublime. » Il attira la sorcière stupéfaite dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Professeur ! »

« Ferme-la, Harry. » Avec un grand sourire, Hermione attira à elle son futur-ex-professeur, pour un autre baiser fougueux.


	44. Elle ne porte pas exactement son coeur e

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle._

Titre original : Not Exactly Wearing Her Heart On Her Sleeve

Publié dans : round 1

Réponse au défi : plumes en folie, sur hp100

**Elle ne porte pas vraiment son cœur en écharpe**

Severus se mit à courir en entendant l'explosion.

Au milieu d'un nuage de fumée se tenait Hermione Granger, son assistante depuis deux ans. Quasiment nue.

Incapable de détourner le regard, il demanda « Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je travaillais sur le nouveau détachant. J'ai ajouté les orties hachées, et tout à coup… ka-boum. »

« Et c'est ça qui vous a déshabillée ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que vous vouliez me dire ? »

Il la trouva ravissante quand elle rougit, du bout de son nez à l'élastique de sa culotte. Une culotte sur laquelle on lisait _J' –cœur- Serpentard._


	45. La Réserve

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : the Restricted Section

Publié dans : round 2

Réponse au défi : 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais / Je me promène.' sur snape100.

Traduction benebu, octobre 2006

**La Réserve**

_Toujours la même chose_, se disait-il en finissant sa ronde nocturne. Son sixième sens lui dit qu'il n'était plus seul dans le couloir.

Un parfum toucha le nez de Severus avant qu'il n'entende le frou-frou d'un vêtement. Sans hésitation, il tendit la main et écarta la Cape d'Invisibilité.

« En vadrouille, Granger ? Vous… » sa voix mourut quand la Cape s'écrasa au sol, révélant la nouvelle bibliothécaire de Poudlard dans un déshabillé laissant peu de choses à l'imagination. Son pouls accéléra. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites habillée comme ça, Granger ? »

« Je vous cherchais, Severus. Vous pouvez m'aider à ranger la Réserve ? »


	46. Un changement de perspective

Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle.

Titre original : A Change in Perspective.

Publié dans : drabbles, drabbles, and more drabbles, round 13.

Réponse au défi : Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, sur deatheaters100

**Un changement de perspective.**

L'Angleterre menait d'un but, mais le score n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Le monde avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait assisté à la Coupe du Monde.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ait fallu si longtemps pour accéder aux toilettes. Ils auraient quand même pu en installer plus. » Hermione assit leur fille sur le siège entre eux. « Dois-je comprendre que Harry n'a pas encore attrapé le Vif d'Or ? »

« Non, pas encore. »

« Papa, regarde, de l'or ! » Melinda lui montra la pièce factice.

« Je vois. Très joli. » Severus sourit à sa fille.

Le monde avait décidément changé en mieux.


	47. Fred et Ginger

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle, et l'inspiration de cette série vient de closetravenclaw. Autant dire que ces vignettes ne manquent pas d'augustes parents…_

Titre original : Fred And Ginger?/The Sound of Music, And Something Else/Not All Surprises Are Bad/Transformation or A New Perception

Réponse au défi : Blague/Poisson d'avril sur grangersnape100.

Posté dans : round 14

**Fred et Ginger ?**

Le silence se fit soudain dans la Grande Salle, élèves et professeurs observaient le spectacle qui prenait place sous leurs yeux.

Le Professeur Granger, stupéfaite, était entraînée dans une valse entre les tables par un Professeur Snape souriant, aux long cheveux flottant avec légèreté. De façon extraordinaire, il portait des robes lilas au bord vert d'eau. Lesdites robes tournaient et virevoltaient autour du couple qui dansait au son d'une musique qui semblait les envelopper.

« Professeur… ? »

Ses dents allèrent jusqu'à étinceler quand Severus siffla à la sorcière éberlué. « Dès que je mets la main sur eux, les jumeaux Weasley sont morts. »

**Au son de la musique, et un peu plus que ça…**

Le drôle de couple tourna encore plusieurs fois alors que la musique allait crescendo, avant que Severus ne fasse plonger Hermione en arrière au son des dernières notes. Le silence de la Grande Salle laissa place à un tonnerre d'applaudissements, et des voix s'élevèrent.

Lentement, Severus redressa la sorcière abasourdie. Toujours sous le coup de la magie des Weasley, il baisa la main d'Hermione, avant de l'attirer à lui. Cette fois, quand il pencha la sorcière en arrière, il se courba lui aussi pour l'embrasser.

Le silence se fit parmi les occupants de la Grande Salle, témoins de leur baiser.

**Toutes les surprises ne sont pas mauvaises**

Malgré sa surprise, Hermione réagit à la sensualité de ce baiser. Levant les bras pour étreindre l'homme qui l'enlaçait, elle glissa une main dans ses cheveux noirs luxuriants, l'attirant plus près encore. Timidement, elle caressa les lèvres de Severus de sa langue.

Severus gémit quand le baiser d'Hermione se fit plus profond. Tandis qu'il tenait la sorcière contre lui, ses idées de vengeance s'éloignaient, et il oubliait ce qui l'entourait.

« Ça ne devait pas finir comme ça ! » Le nouveau professeur de vol, Ron, devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux. « George m'a dit que l'imbécile se rendrait parfaitement ridicule ! »

**Transformation, ou une nouvelle perspective**

A regrets, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Hermione, le souffle court, regardait la transformation qui prenait place sous ses yeux.

Les robes de Severus perdaient déjà leur couleur, le lilas tournant rapidement au noir. Ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur habituelle mollesse. Quand il reprit la parole, ses dents ne brillaient plus.

« Je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je vous assure… »

« Nous pourrions peut-être aller discuter de tout ça dans un endroit plus… privé. » Souriante, Hermione prit le bras de Severus, se disant que ses yeux avaient toujours cette intensité qui ne manquait pas de charme.

Ron les regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée. « Hermione ? »


	48. Circonstances

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle._

Titre original : Circumstances.

Publié dans : round 5

Réponse au défi : fluides sur hp100

**Circonstances**

Severus sentait la chaleur apaisante de la potion qu'il avait préparée lui-même calmer ses muscles torturés. Entendant la voix de Poppy de l'autre côté de la pièce, il se crispa – il aurait dû se rendre compte que les mains qui descendaient en ce moment même vers son fessier n'étaient pas les siennes.

Repoussant le drap un peu plus bas, Hermione lui chuchota, « Détendez-vous, sinon vous allez souffrir plus longtemps. Laissez la potion agir. »

Il acquiesça, essayant d'ignorer ses mains lui caressant les fesses.

« Calmez-vous. Je suis une médisorcière diplômée, » lui rappela Hermione en souriant. « Mais vous avez de jolies fesses. »


	49. Question Piège

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, la vignette de Pearle._

Titre original : A Catch 22 – or 23, Whatever It Takes

Publié dans : round 7

Réponse au défi : vérité sur snape100

**Question piège**

« Ton nez est peut-être un peu long, mais il va avec ton visage. En fait, je trouve qu'il te donne un air plutôt aristocratique. Pourquoi est-ce que tu poses la question, quelqu'un a fait une remarque ? »

« Donc, tu le trouves trop long ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? »

« Ne change pas de sujet. Je t'ai posé une question. Est-ce que j'ai un grand nez ? Oui, ou non ? »

« Vu comme ça… » Hermione soupira. « Bon, d'accord, il est grand. »

Severus lui sourit. « Souviens-toi de ça la prochaine fois que tu me demandes si tes robes te grossissent. »


	50. Vol sans filet

_Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JK Rowling, l'histoire de Pearle._

Titre original : Flying Without A Net.  
Publié dans : round 5  
Réponse au défi : moyens de transport sur hp100

**Vol sans filet**

« Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez un peu… vert. »

« Très bien, » aboya-t-il.

Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent tant il s'agrippait au bras du fauteuil.

« Albus a dit que vous devriez essayer de voler, pour pouvoir en parler lors d'un prochain cours d'études moldues. »

« Si je survis, je découpe Albus en mille morceaux »

« Vous volez à des centaines de pieds d'altitude sur un simple balai ! »

« C'est une force de la nature, tandis que cette boîte de conserve est une aberration. »

Un rire d'enfant leur parvint.

« Lui semble aimer. »

« Il ne se rend pas compte. »

Hermione rit. « Severus Snape, vous êtes incroyable. »


End file.
